Saving one another
by timeforce101
Summary: s.p.d. Bridge and Z both saved each other, will it bring them to more of a closer friendship. CH 5 IS UP!
1. Saving one another

Saving one another 

New Tech City S.P.D. 2020

Some room at S.P.D.

Z and Jack are hanging up decorations, Syd and Sky are setting up tables, and Bridge is setting up a stereo system for the annual S.P.D. dance.

"Hey Bridge" Z yelled, "can you tell me if that is straight?" "Sure" Bridge yelled back "ok Z a little to the right, a little more there, you got it" Z move her body as she moved the decorations a fell off the ladder. "Z" Bridge rushed her way and caught Z before she hit the ground and suddenly Bridges hands slipped around Z's waist. The others rushed to Bridge and Z.

"Z oh my god" Syd said scaringly, "Are you ok?" Sky asked "Yeah I'm fine thanks to Bridge" A smile came to both Bridge and Z's face as they starred at each other. "Z are you in there, your starring at Bridge the one you always thinks has lost" Jack said. Z said nothing as Bridge helped her stand up.

"Power Rangers report to the command center immediately"

"Antrobot a wanted criminal in 8 galaxies including New Tech City, his main motive is collecting information on anything he wants destroyed, and by using his copy of the information he creates what he copied only with more power" Cruger said sternly "he has been reported at these coordinates I want you to go check it out"

S.P.D. Garage Z and Syd are getting in the jeep and Jack, Sky, and Bridge aborded there bikes. "Ok here we are but no Antrobot" Sky said. "I would not be so sure about that rangers" "Antrobot" "Look out" Syd yelled Antrobot set a blast toward the rangers the all went flying in different directions Bridge landing closest to Antrobot. Antrobot set a blaster with more power as Bridge stood up "Bridge,Bridge" Z yelled for Bridge as Antrobot fired she dashed toward Bridge and pushed him out of the way and took a hit for Z.

"Z" Bridge cried out, Z hit the ground hard and hit her head hard not moving. Bridge made his way to Z. "She's not breathing"

Ch 2 up soon, I'm looking forward to reviews.

Timeforce101


	2. while you were sleeping

While you were sleeping ch2 

Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up

Thanks for the 4 reviews on ch1

Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Syd's face were scared Bridge had just told them Z was not breathing. They did not know what to do.

"Well rangers time to say goodbye." Antrobot yelled

"I don't think so." Jack yelled back and pulled out his morpher and was about to morph but Antrobot disappeared.

"He just disappeared into thin air." Bridge exclaimed

Everyone was in shock until Sky spoke up "We will worry about him later, we got to get Z to the hospital wing of S.p.d."

Antrobot was floating in midair, where he landed was in a room full of dolls. He stood up and saw what he believed to be a beautiful woman.

"Well if it isn't Morgana."

"Unfortunately."

"Emperor Grumm must have got fed up with your child side."

"You better watch your words Antrobot, GRUMM WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU HERE!"

"For what?"

"Tell help you defeat those." Before Morgana could say another word Grumm entered her room and finished the sentence.

"Power Rangers."

"Emperor Grumm." Antrobot knelt before him

"How could you possibly help me?"

"I can supply among many things you don't have, from foot soldiers, your own zord, and many number of weapons, all provided by the one and only Brudwing."

"Eww, I HATE BRUDWING!" Morgana shouted and stomped off

"The older they get the feistier they are."

"Brudwing"

"How may I be of your service emperor?"

**Hospital Wing at S.p.d.**

"Kat had just come out of Z's room, you guys are lucky you got Z here in enough time, she had a slight heart attack but there are no signs of heart disease that runs in her family."

"Can we go see her?" Syd asked

"Yes go ahead but don't be long."

They all walked in to see Z, sleeping.

"She looks so restless" Jack said he looks like he is going to cry.

"You'd think of all the people that could be lying here that it would not be Z." Sky said

"Why are you guys putting your selves down like, that Z was the one who took the hit for me, ME, I should be the one laying in that bed."

"Bridge I think you're the one who is putting himself down." Syd said

"Why?"

"Because Bridge, Syd is right I know Z the best here and I know that she would take a hit for any one of us." As Jack said it he tried not to let his tears show.

**Hours later**

Z had not awakened yet, Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Syd stayed in Z's room for what seemed like a long time. Jack was pacing back and fourth, Syd and Bridge were playing a game of cards, and finally Sky was just sitting and thinking.

"Flowers." Sky burst out

"Flowers." Bridge repeated

"Yeah flowers, when Z wakes up we should give her flowers or even get well balloons."

"Sky did you just say that, I mean you once thought Z was a freak and you want to give her flowers." Syd said

"Jack what kind of flowers does Z like?"

"Yellow roses."

"Consider it done." And Sky walked out of the room

"Whoa, Sky has a heart, I should have known he was thinking flowers."

Jack finally spoke up and said something worth hearing "Um Bridge as Z would say you've lost it!"

Everyone let out a little laugh, but then they stopped when Z started to wake up.

"I'll go get Kat." Jack said with a huge smile on his face

"Hey Z how you feeling?" Syd asked

Z only responded with "Bridge."

Any one who reads this fic I want your honest review because I'm not sure this is a really good story and might delete it or rewrite it, so please leave a good review.

Thanks timeforce101


	3. Z wakes up

Z wakes up ch3 

This chapter has another genre: Humor (a little bit), but it's also supposed to be funny, so let me know if you think this chapter is funny.

Thanks for the reviews for ch2, and once this story is completed I'll decide on whether to re-write it or not.

"Hey Z I'm right here, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do remember what happened?"

"Antrobot fired at us, he sent a blast toward me." Bridge exclaimed

"But I ran your way and took a hit that was meant for you?"

"And why would you do something like that."

Before Z could say another word, Syd jumped rephrasing Bridge's rudeness "What Bridge means is why did you take that hit for him?

"Bridge saved me when I fell off the ladder, so I figured I better return the favor besides isn't that what friends do especially when we are rangers."

"Well then you will always know I will always be around to save you." Bridge said happily

A smile came to Z's face

"Where is Jack and Sky?

"Sky had an errand to run, and Jack went to get Kat."

"So were talking about red ranger now are we." Jack said as he and

Kat walked in Z's room.

"Bridge and Jack Commander Cruger would like to speak to you at the command center."

"But what about Sky and Syd?" Bridge asked

"Oh yeah, Syd Sky need's your help with something."

"Did he say what?"

"Nope just to meet him in his room, but know I need you guys to leave so I can do a small check up on Z."

"Yes Kat." The three said at the same time and walked out.

**At the Command Center**

"Cadet Landors, Cadet Carson."

"Yes Commander Cruger." Jack and Bridge said at the same time

"As you all know reason being for Cadet Delgado's hospitalization we are one ranger short and the two of you plus Cadet's Tate and Drew must stay alert at all times, Antrobot has already taken down one of our own and we don't know what is going to happen next."

"Yes sir." They said at the same time again

"Cadet Carson I have been hearing a slight rumor that earlier today Cadet Delgado fell off of a ladder and you saved her."

"Well sir I don't like to brag but I yeah I did, just the right place right time or was it because I was closest to her at the right time, or"

Jack rolled his eyes and finally spoke up

"You see sir Bridge saved Z when she fell off the ladder, so when Antrobot sent the blast toward Bridge Z figured she'd return the favor so she jumped in and took the hit that was met for Bridge."

Commander Cruger thought for a minute

"Cadet Carson once Cadet Delgado is released from her hospitalization you will be on 24/7 look out."

"Look out."

"Well Cadet Delgado took that hit for you, so you will help her to her room, make sure she get's something to eat, and anything else in that matter."

"Wait a minute I have to help her with that plus all that girl stuff like makeup, hair,"

"Bridge that would be Syd's job." Jack said

"Oh right."

An hour later 

Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Sky were outside of Z's room signing a yellow poster board that was folded to be a card that said get well soon, Jack and Bridge were amazed.

"So you got everyone at S.p.d. to sign this, even Kat and D.c." Jack said

"Yep." Syd said, "Even Boom signed too."

"Ok Sky do you have Z's roses?" Syd asked

"Yep." Sky said

"Let's go." Jack said

They all entered Z's room to see her wide awake, bet over a tray of food that consisted of chicken noodle soup and red Jell-O and of course a pitcher of water."

"Hey." The four rangers said

Z looked up and she was not looking good, but seeing her friends brought a smile to her face

"For you." Sky said as he handed Z the yellow roses and card, which brought an even bigger smile to her face.

"Yellow roses, my fave, they smell so much better than this hospital wing." Z said

"I know." Sky said

"Who knew?" Jack said

"Jack knew but the card and the flowers were my idea, and of course Syd helped me with the card."

"Wow everyone at S.p.d. signed." Z said

"Yep." Syd said

Z looked over to Bridge who was smiling but had not said a word yet.

"Bridge."

"Hey Z, Commander Cruger heard the small rumor that was going on that you took that hit for me so once you get out of the hospital I have to watch over you as in help you to your room, make sure you get something to eat, and basically keep any stress off of you."

"Really." Z said

"Yep but Bridge went into another one of his ramblings." Jack said

_Flashback_

"_Well sir I don't like to brag but I yeah I did, just the right place right time or was it because I was closest to her at the right time, or"_

"Bridge." Z said 

"Yeah I know I've lost it." Bridge said

Everyone laughed, as Bridge walked over to Z and gave her a hug.

Please leave a review as always and ch4 will be up and I know this is not very detailed very well but the next chapters will be, thanks timeforce101.


	4. Helping hands

A helping hand ch4

Thanks for all the reviews for ch, sorry it tool me so long to get this ch up.

Bridge wheeled Z out of her hospital room, in a wheel chair.

"Look I'm going to take these release papers to Kat, before you go anywhere." Bridge said

"Bridge Kat is at the other end of S.p.d." Z said

"Right but Kat was your dr., and she would need to see the release papers…………"

"Bridge just give it to that Dr. Kane, he was my other dr." Z pointed right to where Dr. Kane sat.

"Right." Bridge made his way to Dr. Kane in a hurry

"I can't stand these wheel chairs." Z said quietly "Other people have sat in them and I certainly don't need one, Z quickly put the breaks on the wheel chair and slowly stood up, she felt very light headed and was about to go down but Bridge caught her just in time.

"Z you really should stay in that wheel chair."

"No, in fact I like were I am right now."

"Really." Bridge said with a smile, a Z put her arms securely around Bridge's neck, Bridge lifted Z legs to where her legs went over Bridges arm and Bridge carried Z out the the hospital wing.

S.p.d. Cafeteria 

Bridge had carried Z all the way from the hospital wing into the cafeteria, placed her in a seat next to Sky and Z got into deep conversation with Sky, Bridge and Syd as Bridge went and got some food.

"Jeese Z you have got Bridge wrapped around your finger." Jack said excitingly.

"Not really." Z said

"Bridge seems to enjoy it." Sky said and began to laugh hysterically as he saw Bridge going back and forth and in a hurry with getting food. Everyone else let out a little laugh.

Bridge came back with two trays of food seeming a bit nervous.

"I did not know what to get you so you got your choices of five sandwiches, jellos or fruit, chips, and your drinks.

"Thanks Bridge I but I like it all."

"So do we." Syd said as her hand Jack and Sky reached out and they each grabbed a sandwich, jello some fruit and a drink leaving the rest for Z and Bridge.

Z and Bridge looked at the three confused

"Didn't you guys already eat?" Z asked

"We were waiting for you?" Jack said

"Thanks a lot Jack." Bridge said

"What?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face

"That's my chcicken sandwich." Bridge said pouting, "I guess I'll have the ham, is that ok Z?" a Bridge looked up at Z who already had the ham sandwich in her mouth.

"That's my ham, what's left roast beef." Bridge said as he quickly grabbed the last sandwich on the tray.

"POWER RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEADIATLY."

The five rangers all dropped their food in place, Jack, Syd, and Bridge started out of the cafeteria.

"Bridge did you forget something?" Jack asked

"Huh?" Bridge asked confused still running with Jack and Syd, he stopped and as saw Sky carrying Z, Sky kept on going as Bridge followed from behind.

I'm not sure I like the first part of this chi at the hospital wing let me know if I should rewrite that part or the whole ch so please leave a review as always and ch5 will be up soon thanks timeforce101.


	5. Five is better than four part1

Hey sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story… 

Ch5 Five is better than four, part 1

The five rangers entered the command center, with Sky still carrying Z.

"Sky, would you PLEASE PUT ME DOWN, I don't people to carry me very where I go, I can walk that's why I have legs." Z said angrily

Sky let go of Z and made sure she was ok to stand up.

"Ranger's Antrobot is attacking the city." Commander Cruger jumped in

"On it." The five said

"Wait a minute, Cadet Delgado you are not very fit right now to be in battle, I will ask you to stay."

"But sir." Z said

"Z the commander is right you should sit down and take it easy right now." Kat also jumped in.

"Fine." Z grumbled as she took a seat.

"S.p.d. emergency." Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Syd called.

"Z watched as herfour friends morphed, and headed out of S.p.d.

**Ten minutes later**

Z watched on the video screen as her friends fought off Antrobot, they would keep getting him but Antrobot would come back stronger.

Z used all of the strength she had and stood up, and made her way to Commander Cruger.

"Commander, they need meout there."

"Cadet Delgado, you heard Dr. Manx you should be taking it easy."

"Tacking it easy, if I was not ok I'd still be in the hospital wing, in a hospital gown, with ivy's stuck in my arms." Z said

Both of the attention was sidetracked, when they looked to the screen, the other rangers were down and still trying to get up.

"Also I'd be eating the very crappy lime Jell-O." Z responded

Commander Cruger starred at Z, Kat starred at Commander Cruger.

"GO!" said Commander Cruger

Z rushed over to a cleared area and pulled out her morpher.

"S.p.d. emergency."

Please leave a review and ch6 will be up soon, I know this is short and please let me know what you think should I re-write this ch, I'm very sure about it, thanks timeforce101


End file.
